Here With Me
by MeredithGreyPotter1
Summary: Harry and Ginny say goodbye, come clean with their feelings, wish more than anything it didn't have to end, and hope against hope it all turns out alright....
1. Chapter 1

Here With Me It's been a long, long time 

_Since I looked into the mirror,_

_I guess that I was blind,_

_Now my reflections getting clearer,_

_Now that you're gone things will _

_Never be the same, again._

"I'm coming back to you as soon as I can, I promise." Said Harry as he kissed her tears

away. "I know." She whispered. "But I still wish you didn't have to go." "I'd rather stay

by the lake with you in my arms all day, any day, then face a crazed maniac, who killed

my parents and will most likely kill me to."

Tears poured down Ginny's face at that.

_There's not a minute that goes by every hour of everyday,_

_You're such a part of me, _

_But I just, pulled away_

_Well, I'm not the same girl_

_You used to know_

_I wish I said the words I never showed._

"Don't say things like that! It's not true, you're going to make it out, you have to! Harry,

I love you."

Emotions played over his face. This was the first time he could ever remember (for he

was sure his parents had told him.) somebody tell him they loved him.

He took a deep breath.

_I know you had to go away,_

_I died just a little, and I feel, it now_

_You're the one I need,_

_I believe that I, would cry just a little_

_Just to have you back now, here with me_

_Here with me._

"I _love_ you Ginny Weasley." Her face which had been so gloomy, split into a smile. He

grinned back at her. "I love you! I love you." She laughed, "I love you too, Harry Potter!"

They kissed lightly. It was ever so soft, but through their lips flowed their emotions. Pure

love filled the other and they knew that no matter what happened, they would always

have each other, somehow.

_You know that silence is loud,_

_When all you hear is your heart,_

_And I wanted so badly just to, be apart,_

_Of something strong, and true,_

_But I was scared and left it all,_

_Behind._

When they broke apart, they simply stared at each other, lost for words.

Finally, Harry spoke. "That was –" "Something." Agreed Ginny. "Did you feel…?"

"Yeah." He swallowed before he spoke again.

_I know you had to go away,_

_I died just a little and I feel it now you're_

_The one I need_

_I believe that I,_

_Would cry just a little just to have you back now,_

_Here with me, _

_Here with me._

"It makes me wish more than ever…." She nodded "I know. Just promise me….Promise

me, that you'll come back to me? Try to live. Kill him and just try to live for once?

Please? Come back for me, if not for life?"

_And I'm asking,_

_And I'm wanting you to_

_Come, back to me, please._

_I never will forget the look upon your face,_

_How you turned away, and left without a trace._

_But I understand, that you did, what you had to do._

_And I thank you._

Kissing her softly once more lingering slightly, he drew back, tears in his own eyes now,

as well as hers. "I love you." He whispered. Ginny began crying harder now. "I love you

to!" She whimpered. He hugged her tightly and then let go. "Goodbye." He said sadly

fighting back his own dam, that was ready to burst. She tried to speak, but couldn't, so

she simply mouthed the words. He turned on her and didn't look back, because he knew

if he did, his heart would break at the sight of hers.

_I know you had to go away,_

_I died just a little and I feel it now you're the one I need,_

_I believe that I would cry just a little,_

_Just to have you back now,_

_Here with me,_

_Here with me._


	2. AN PLEASE READplease?

A/N: I thought I did this in the last chapter, but I guess not…oops!

I do not in any way own Harry Potter or am connected with any of it's affiliated partners.

I also do not own the song "Here With Me" by the talented Michelle Branch off her 2001 album "The Spirit Room" Maverick Records.

That said please leave positive and/or helpful reviews only (no flames please!) as this is the first piece of fanfiction I have ever POSTED.

I hope you all enjoyed this and any other I may submit.

Thank You!

- Meredith


End file.
